earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Murloc Lusignan of Cilicia
Murloc Lusignan or simply God_Of_Murloc came to hear about Terra Nova on september 2018 , joined the Old server for some week before the start of Terra Nova. Looking around on the discord , he made some plan to join Miskan Rus,Denmark or even France....sadly none of these nation looking interesting he decided to settle alone in the Caucasus to form Armenia , however the Caucasus already being planned as a Kingdom , he decided to join them , being married to one of the daughter of the Armenian King of the Caucasus and gain the right to rules over the Armenian population of Cilicia. The Lusignan rules over Cilicia made the tiny Armenian Village here into an extremly powerfull Mega-City 1st days on Terra Nova Logging immediatly after the server being open , Murloc spawn in Nigeria , he start to mine for ressources , however being extremly unlucky barely find anything worth it , he then decide to immediatly travel for europe. And then start his long migration to Spain(~15 minute) where he made a dirt-house and a farm to survive , sadly while waiting for the farm to grow he died of hunger , nearly loosing the little gold and item he had. After getting some food and more ressources , he travel to France , in the hope of making Provence and joining the Nation of France as he heard that the Nation of the Caucasus were inactive , sadly the region looking bad , he kept on moving to the East. Finally reaching the Region of Cilicia he start to be attacked by Phantom , he rush to the Cilician Mountain to make his first town at the place of the Armenian Castle of Sis. And that is how the town of Cilician_Armenia is born the 1st November at 18h30~ european time(The town will be deleted some seconds later to be remade because of a failed name). While making the castle,cutting tree and removing the monstruosity that is the sand , the Nation of Byzantium will be formed , Murloc will immediatly request to join the Nation as a Protectorate(Following real History). Creation of the Port of Ayas and rise of the animal trade Murloc got his first cow from the first town of the server , the town of Kotte in Sri Lanka , having to make many voyage in boat Cilicia would then become a center of trade , Murloc being a transporter of Animal or ressources. the many voyage he made on the first week can be counted as highter than 10 hours of just moving around in a boat. The Chicken and Sheep were gifted by Constantinople , while the Rabbit found in Wilderness and the Pig traded with some Citizen of Dublin against sheep , the Port of Ayas being on the Mediteranean Coast and having access to many town between India Europe and Africa , Murloc has gained alot of Gold by doing the animal trade on the first week , when 2 cow could be sold as much as 25 gold to some West-African town. Rise of Cilicia as a Powerfull Town After the third week , Cilician_Armenia started to grow more and more , , however with the Turk arriving in the server this growth stopped on mid-november , having to raid the turk to keep them away from the Region , and having Turk grief coming nearly everydays. At the start of December Cilicia already reached the top 20 biggest town of the server and with the discovery of Haste Potions.....Nobody could stop Murloc from making Cilicia one of the richest Town of the server. Armenian Expansion and Funding of Byzantine Town With lot of Gold in hand , Murloc decided to fund town near him , today in Byzantium there is 12 Town that were funded by Murloc alone. There was some plan of making a Dominion like the Arabian Dominion , however in fear that Byzantium would be weaker and the harsh feeling of abandoning Cilicia , these plan were abandonned. Today Cilicia is still growing while facing the Turk and Islamic State Threat while supporting the Expansion of Byzantium Murloc Banning In late January , Murloc will get banned following an Ender-Bombing in Saudi Arabia that was followed by some insult He would get a 30days ban until late February , sadly the Patch going out at the same time it was impossible to log until the 7 March. At this time Cilician_Armenia would have lost all is Citizen except 3, blocking any way of expansion of the town and with the xp grinder being disabled for week , Murloc would start to be completly inactive for the following month. Comeback and May Clash Following a voyage to Persia , Murloc will end up getting killed by Byzantine soldier in Nineveh , he will then push for the Independance of Cilicia and join Greater-Armenia later. Some week later , xp grinder working again and with the incoming of many new player , Murloc will be active again , inviting more than 20 Player in some hours and expanding fastly in 1 days , these event will give him a big hope for the Town , Murloc will then decide to take help more the completly inactive nation of Greater-Armenia to make it active. The 18 May , Cilician_Armenia annex the Ruins of Antioch that were funded by Murloc , greatly expending the Cilician area of control even outside of the Cilicia region. June Comeback While trying to boost Greater_Armenia activity and funding town there , the inactivity of the Armenian Governement and the falling of many important town of Armenia has deepely hurt Murloc , and with negociation lead by CorruptedGreed the Ceaser of Byzantium , he would join Byzantium back in early June. The coming back to Byzantium of Cilician_Armenia to Byzantium was followed by a boost of activity and active player coming back to Byzantium , this with many new French player joining the Server at the same time has greatly helped build back the Lusignan power in Cilicia. Category:Players Category:Classic Players